BathRoom
by Chiha'RuK
Summary: Oneshot/AoixUruha. Uruha s'isole dans un cocon de solitude et de silence mais Aoi refuse de le laisser faire. Un semblant de lemon vers la fin désolée je ne suis pas très douée .


Ses lèvres entrouvertes laissaient lentement échapper quelques fines bulles qui remontaient péniblement à la surface. Les yeux fermés, il sentait ses cheveux remuer faiblement dans le courant imperceptible de l'eau. Il aimait ces moments de solitudes où, plongé dans l'eau brûlante d'un bain, il laissait son esprit divaguer à sa guise. Il se sentait en sécurité dans cette eau qui l'enveloppait tel un cocon de silence, qui le protéger des bruits extérieurs. Il se sentait apaisé dans ce monde, dans _son _monde.

-Uruha ? Dépêches toi, on va bientôt manger.

Le blond sortit la tête hors de l'eau. Il soupira. Son cocon pourtant si parfait n'avait qu'un seul défaut, il était fragile, trop fragile à son goût.

Il avait horreur qu'on le dérange. Surtout pour des choses aussi futiles. Il se lava rapidement puis sorti de la baignoire en laissant son corps frissonner au contact de l'air ambiant, un peu plus frais que la température de l'eau malgré la buée qui recouvrait le miroir. Quelques fines gouttes d'eau s'étaient échouées sur sa peau. Certaines perlaient de ses cheveux et s'échouaient au creux de ses yeux en suivant le même chemin que leurs jumelles salées qui ne coulaient plus depuis bien longtemps.

Il resta ainsi, les yeux fermés, se concentrant sur ces gouttes d'eau qui redessinaient sa peau.

-Uruha ? Les autres sont déjà en train de manger mais si tu veux je te laisse ton repas dans ta chambre … d'accord ?

Il reconnu la voix du guitariste brun. Ce devait être lui qui l'avait appelé précédemment. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent lorsqu'il reprit la parole.

-Uruha ? Tu vas bien ?

-Oui. Merci.

-Si… Si tu veux quoi que ce soit… je suis là… ok ?

-D'accord.

-Je te laisse.

Il entendit les bruits de ses pas s'éloigner. Aoi, le seul qui essayait de le comprendre. Le seul qui savait combien le blond détestait se mêler à la frénésie de la vie. Pourtant le brun était tout son contraire, il aimait les gens et leur contact, il aimait rire et la joie de vivre se lisait sur son visage. Pourtant quand ils se parlaient seul à seul, son attitude changeait singulièrement. Il devenait hésitant, comme s'il appréhendait chacune des réactions du blond.

Rapidement, Uruha enfila un boxer puis un pantalon mit une serviette sur ses cheveux mouillés et se rendit dans sa chambre. Il n'avait pas envie de descendre voir les autres, il voulait rester seul, au calme et loin de tout.

Il sourit en voyant le plateau posé sur la table. Aoi n'avait rien oublié, il avait un peu de chacun des plats que Kai avait cuisinés. Il entendit un soupire et releva la tête. Son sourire s'effaça pour laisser place à la surprise face à la personne qui était assise sur son lit.

-Tu ne manges pas avec les autres ?

-Ca fait bien longtemps que les autres ont mangés Uruha. Ils sont tous partis se coucher.

Uruha soupira en prenant le verre d'eau posé au milieu du plateau.

-Tu ne manges pas ? Finit par demander le brun.

-J'ai pas très faim, désolé.

Aoi baissa la tête. Il avait l'air déçu… mais de quoi ? Devant son air triste, Uruha vint s'asseoir à côté de lui et le regarda.

-Pourquoi tu fais tout ça ?

-Parce que je sais que tu ne vas pas très bien contrairement à ce que tu essayes de nous faire croire. Je veux juste… t'aider mais… je ne sais pas comment.

Il avait murmuré les derniers mots comme pour lui-même. Ainsi il s'inquiétait. Il était si adorable et plein de bonne volonté. Uruha se coucha, posant sa tête sur les genoux du guitariste brun qui le regardait avec stupéfaction.

-Tu m'aides rien qu'en étant là, avec moi. Mais tu ne peux rien faire de plus parce que moi-même j'ignore quoi faire.

Il ne savait pas combien de temps ils restèrent ainsi, appréciant le silence et l'obscurité qui les entouraient. Aoi avait retiré la serviette qui recouvrait ces cheveux blonds encore humides et les caressait doucement. Ses caresses hésitantes étaient si douces qu'il se sentait peu à peu rejoindre les bras de Morphée.

-Uru ? Tu ferais mieux de te coucher pour dormir.

-J'ai pas envie de bouger.

-… Pourquoi ?

-Parce que je sais que tu partiras.

Les mots étaient sortis tout seul. Qu'est ce qui lui avait pris de dire ça ? Depuis quand avait-il besoin d'une présence ? Il sentit le brun surpris mais il ne semblait pas mal à l'aise pour autant.

-Si tu veux que je reste avec toi je resterais Uru. Tu n'as qu'à le demander.

-Alors restes avec moi.

Aoi sourit. Le blond se releva et ils se mirent tout les deux sous les couvertures. Uruha enfouit son visage dans le cou du brun.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps il se sentait bien, en sécurité, comme un nouveau cocon où il pourrait se réfugier.

Il sentait le cœur du brun battre rapidement, aussi rapidement que le sien. Le sien ? Oui. Son cœur battait, comme s'il revivait. C'était une sensation étrange mais pas désagréable pour autant.

Mais qu'est ce qui lui arrivait ? Son corps et son cœur réagissaient bizarrement. Comme attirés par un aimant : Aoi ? Non c'est stupide. Et pourtant… Serait-il attiré par ce bel ange brun contre lequel il est couché ?

Uruha releva la tête et la posa en face de celle du brun, le menton sur le torse de ce dernier. Il avait un visage calme, paisible, si agréable à regarder… Serait-il vraiment tombé sous le charme de ce prince endormi ? Apparemment. Uruha fût tiré de ces songes par deux prunelles qui étincelaient dans l'obscurité. Qu'allait-il dire pour justifier son comportement qui devenait de plus en plus étrange ? Il commençait vraiment à se sentir mal à l'aise, ce qui semblait être le contraire pour Aoi qui prit la parole.

-Tu ne dors pas ?

-Non.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je ne sais pas…

-Tu es tracassé par quelque chose ?

_Oui, par toi._

-Euh…non… pas vraiment…

-Uru-chan… tu peux m'en parler tu sais ?

_Te parler de quoi ? Te dire que je ne veux plus te quitter parce que mon corps réclame le tien ? Parce que mon cœur bat pour le tien ? Et tout ça à moitié allongé sur ton torse et le regard perdu danstses magnifiques prunelles ?_

_Non. Ne rien lui dire, c'est la meilleure solution. Oui c'est ça. Ne rien dire et… et quoi ?_

Perdu dans ses interrogations, son regard s'attarde sur ses lèvres. Elles semblent si douces, quel goût ont-elles ?

Sans s'en rendre compte, son visage s'est dangereusement approché de celui du brun qui ne bougeait plus, les yeux fixant le regard perdu du blond. Ce dernier ferma les yeux et posa ses lèvres sur leurs semblables. En effet, elles étaient douces, aussi douces que de la soie. Aoi remonta ses mains le long du corps d'Uruha et posa l'une d'entre elle sur sa nuque pour approfondir le baiser. En sentant ces mains parcourir ainsi sa peau, son corps fût parcourut de frissons. Leurs langues dansaient un ballet compliqué mais sensuel qui accéléra encore un peu plus les battements de leurs cœurs.

Alors c'est ça aimer ? Sentir une douce chaleur de répandre tout son corps alors que son cœur s'envole ? Pouvoir sentir sa peau contre la sienne, frissonner au contact de ses caresses et s'abandonner dans un baiser?

Il rompit cet instant magique pour se replonger dans la contemplation de ses deux prunelles sombres qui le regardaient intensément, partagées entre interrogation et envie. Uruha lui, était comme en plein rêve, dans un autre monde et ne semblait pas réaliser ce qu'ils étaient en train de vivre.

-Ca ne va pas Uru ?

-Si… c'est juste que je ne me suis jamais sentis aussi bien que dans tes bras…

-Je t'aime…

Uruha sourit à ses deux simples mots mais prononcés avec autant de sincérité qu'il approcha ses lèvres de l'oreille de son amant.

-Moi aussi je t'aime… Embrasses-moi encore…

-Tout ce que tu voudras mon ange…

Aoi le fit passer en dessous de lui et reprit possession de ses lèvres toujours avec autant de douceur et de gourmandise. Puis elles dérivèrent dans le cou du blond puis sur son torse. Les mains d'Uruha se perdirent dans les cheveux de son amant puis enlevèrent le tee-shirt qui lui recouvrait le torse. Aoi continuait de descendre, jouant d'abord avec les deux boutons de chairs puis avec son nombril. Il alternait baisers et coups de langue sur chaque parcelle de son torse, comme pour en apprendre chaque courbe, chaque muscle qui se présentaient à lui. Rapidement, les morceaux de tissus devenus superflus se jonchèrent le sol et le contact de leur peau brûlantes ne faisaient qu'augmenter leur désir. Uruha avait fermé les yeux. Il n'avait jamais ressenti autant de sensations à la fois. Il frissonnait sous ses caresses mais brûlait de désir tandis qu'Aoi commençait une douce torture sur sa virilité l'ayant prise en bouche pour entamer de très lents va-et-vient. Uruha sentait sa fin venir peu à peu et se libéra dans un gémissement non dissimulé. Aoi remonté à hauteur de son visage et l'embrassa tendrement lui faisant goûter les restes de sa semence. Le blond rompit le baiser, le regardant amoureusement.

-J'ai envie de toi…Viens…

Mais le brun semblait hésiter. Il ne voulait en aucun cas lui faire du mal et replongea ses yeux dans les prunelles brillantes de désir de son amant.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas pour toi. Viens mon amour…

Pour toute réponse Aoi l'embrassa avec passion. Uruha passa ses bras autour de ses épaules tout en répondant au baiser. Il ne put retenir un gémissement lorsque le brun pénétra son intimité. Puis lentement il fit bouger ses hanches au même rythme que les vas-et-vient de son amant. Ils ne retenaient même plus ses gémissements tandis que leur respiration saccadée devenait de plus en plus courte. Ils atteignirent tout deux l'orgasme en emprisonnant leur lèvres pur un ultime baiser.

Aoi se retira et se laissa tomber à côté du blond. Chacun tentais de reprendre sa respiration. Puis Uruha vient se blottir dans les bras de son amant qui l'entoura de ses bras. Puis ils s'endormir dans un "je t'aime" à peine audible.

OWARI


End file.
